


Maybe forever

by Gizmomis



Series: Ami and Zac [2]
Category: Zachary Levi - Fandom
Genre: Blackmail, Career, F/M, Love, Making Up, Music, New Beginning, Sex, finding back together, soul mates, zac has changed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 22,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmomis/pseuds/Gizmomis
Summary: Amelias career as a Singer is on a roll, it has been 6 months since she ledt Zachary in the hotel room after he cheated on her after a fight. But she can't seem to forget him and everytime she heard about him or think about him her heart aches.She is offeret at change to go to LA and Hollywood, to do the titel song for a new Big tv show, a Big possibillity for a upcoming singer. But in LA is also the man she can't quite forget.Is she going to break into the American Music scene ? And what about Zachary ? Will she finally get over him or do they rekindle their relationship now When they are back in the same town ? Is this Maybe forever ? Or will destiny keep Them apart ?Follow Ami when she experiences love, pain and new friends in a new City





	1. "Thank you for believing in me"

"That was amazing Ami, simply great". Jasper smiled happily at her and hugged her tight.

She returned both hug and smile. "Thank you sweetie, it was so much fun being out there, thank you for believing in me".  
She had just held her first real concert after releasing her first album, and it had been like a dream.

Amelia still had a really hard time believing that she was living this fairy-tale, it was like everything just happened for her now.  
Her first single had been a smash hit and her album seemed to repeat the success and all her concerts was sold out.  
Jasper had started talking about promoting her in the rest of Europe, they were certain she would be the next big hit.

 

She was so grateful for everything that happened in her life and automatically her thoughts went to him, making her heart ache.  
It had been 6 months since she left him in the hotel room, after he had cheated on her and thinking about him still hurt.  
But she had known it would end badly, it had been to fast, to much, it had been doomed, how was that saying the flames that burns the brightest burns out first.

On the outside she pretended to be strong and didn't show her pain, but for two months she cried herself to sleep every night, snuggled up to the T-shirt he left.

After that it had slowly gotten better and by now the break downs was far apart, but she avoided anything reminding her of him, the wound was still raw.

Linda had tried bringing it up a couple of times, saying that maybe she should contact him, as she clearly missed him, but Amelia had rejected it, there were over and there was no reason to poke at the old wound.

Her friend couldn't stop herself from sometimes letting a comment slip about what he was doing, where he was in the world and that he was still single.

Luckily Amelia was busy, very busy and she didn't have much time to sit and be sad about what she had lost.

"Ami ? Ami are you still present ?" Jasper was waving a hand in front of her face chuckling.

She blinked and looked at her agent and very good friend. "Sorry, I was just getting lost in my own mind, let's get moving".  
They went backstage and she changed into her own clothes, before going back out to write autographs.

She was happy their relationship had never been publicly known, she wouldn't have been able to go through their break up publicly.

When she was asked about her love life she just told them she was single and happy with it, she didn't have time for a relationship right now anyway.

She went out to greet her fans and write autographs, she tried to acknowledge every single one of them, without them she would still be a waitress, she owe them everything.

Especially the younger fans ment a lot to her, she loved seeing their happy faces when she talked to them.

A week later she was unpacking her clothes after doing 9 shows in 7 days all over Denmark, when she found Zac’s T-shirt.  
She bit her lip feeling the, by now well known pain in the chest, she ought to throw it out, it didn't even smell like him anymore, but she couldn't, no matter how stupid it was holding on to it.

Amelia folded it up nicely and put it in the back of her closet, someday in the future she might be able to get rid of it, probably around the same time she was ready to date again.

She had never really had trouble getting men's attention, not while she had been an adult anyway, but after her single came out it was just ridiculous.

She stopped going out beside private or closed parties, she just couldn't deal with men coming on to her all the time, especially when she knew it was only because of who she was.

Even Linda knew better than to push her into dating again, she needed time, a lot of time.


	2. "Yes Linda I know were he lives"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami gets a Big offer from far away

"Ami I got a really big surprise for you". Jasper came in to his office smiling happily, his voice excited.

She looked up at him, he had called her in the morning asking her for a meeting as soon as humanly possible. "Hi Jasper, you make me all nervous now".

"Don't worry my dear, nothing to fear, only good news". He hugged her before sitting back in his chair.

Amelia was just about to go crazy, Jasper was taking his time looking in some papers on his desk. "For God's sake Jasper, can't that wait, tell me what it is".

"Hey little miss don't be so impatient, do you remember we talked about launching your career outside Denmark ?" He was amused by her impatience.

She nodded, what now ? Would they be doing that already ? She had thought it would be a while. "Yes, but first in a while right ?"

"That was the plan, but we got contacted, by a big tv network, they want you to sing the titel song for their next big show". He looked at her, waiting for her reaction.

She was overwhelmed, where did they know her from ? "Wow Jasper, that sounds crazy, how do something like that happen ? And where do they know me from ?"

"They got a tip from someone who heard your song on youtube, they want you to come there and record it, and maybe even be on a couple of episodes, this can be your big break". He was smiling.

She almost couldn't stay still in her chair. "That sounds so amazing, do you think I should do it Jasper ? And where is it ? Germany, England ?"

"No my darling, we are talking big time, we are talking America, LA baby, you are going to Hollywood and yes I am sure this is the perfect thing to do, if this is a hit you are on your way to superstardom". He put some papers in front of him.

She blinked in surprise, to Hollywood ? A stabbing pain in her chest reminded her who was there, but LA is a big city. "How long would I stay ?"

"Not entirely planned yet, we hope we can book some small venues and get in some promotion, at least 1-2 months, maybe even longer". He eyed her to see if she was ready.

That was a lot longer than she had expected, but why not, it was a big possibility. "And when would I go ?"

"As fast as possible, they are already shooting the show and the song need to be ready for the premier". He handed her the papers from his desk.

She looked them over. "Is this the song ? But this is a duet, who am I going to sing with ?"

"I don't think they have found the right guy yet, but they had some options, I guess we will know when we get there". Jasper said, checking his computer.

She guessed that would be okay, maybe it would be someone famous, that would be good for her. "Well I guess that is what we do then".

"Super Ami, I will get on it planning the trip, I will go with you, settling you in, I will call you with our departure date, but expect some time next week". Jasper said.

Amelia got up and hugged him, before leaving the office and going to her car, she had to tell Linda.

Luckily her best friend was at home and she drove directly there, ringing the doorbell.

"Hi Ami, long time no see". Linda pulled her into a big friendly hug, they hadn't seen each other a couple of weeks.

Amelia followed her into the kitchen to make tea. "Yeah way to long, but I have just been busy and I am afraid it will be even longer before you see me next time".

"What now Ami, what are they making you do next ? Summer tour in germany or something like that ?" Linda made tea.

She shook her head, knowing what Lindas first reaction would be. "I am going to Hollywood, making the title song for a new big tv show, maybe some promotion to, Jasper said I should expect at least a couple of months".

"Ami I know you don't wanna hear this but you know who lives in LA right ?" Linda watched her over the cup.

Amelia sighed. "Yes Linda I know where he lives, but it is a very big city and maybe he is out of town doing a movie or theatre and know I am not going to contact him".

"Well you know what I think, but I won't pressure you". Linda said, Ami didn't get it, after they broke up Linda was suddenly Zac’s biggest fan and pushed her for getting back with him.

They talked about how many other things it could lead to and about the trip Linda and Kasper was going on to Australia.


	3. "I actually know who you are singing with sweetie"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami finds out who she is doing the duet with

"Wow first business class on the plane and now this". Amelia looked around the very expensive looking Malibu apartment she would be living at for the next couple of months.

Jasper grinned and put his suitcase down. "Well yeah they really went all out on comfort, luxury and style".

"I think I could get used to this life, maybe I just stay here forever". She said giggling looking around.

Jasper opened the fridge, it was filled and he grabbed a bottle of water. "Who knows, but one thing at a time my dear, this afternoon we are meeting the producer and the composer.

"Wow look at this view, uhh I feel like a kid going to Disneyland". Amelia had gone out to the balcony, looking over the city, the beach in the background.

Jasper came out to stand beside her. "This is quite a view, hey you know maybe we could go to Disneyland before I go home".

"Yeah let's do that, that could be so much fun, well I think I will take a shower, I feel like I need one after that flight". She smiled at him and went into the big ensuite bathroom getting ready for the meeting.

It was late spring and a hot day in LA, Amelia put on a pair of jeans shorts, she rummaged through her tops and suddenly she found Zac’s T-shirt, she didn't even remember packing it.

She thought it might bring her some good luck and pulled it on, it was way to big and she tied it in a knot under her breasts.

 

"This is my car while I am here ?" She was standing, her mouth open, staring at the red mustang.

Jasper jumped into the passenger's seat and threw her the keys. "Yup you are getting around in style".

She couldn't wrap her head around all this, that she got to do all this, got to live in such a cool apartment and drive a cool car, just because she was singing a song.

When they arrived at the tv studio Jasper went up to the reception and told who they were and got two access cards and an explanation on where to go.

"Oh wow this is so cool Jasper, look at this". Amelia was looking around, there was so much to take in and she was totally overwhelmed.

They walked through the studio, finding the music department and the room where the meeting was, out in front was two couches, and they sat down.

"Ami, there is something I should probably tell you before they turn up". Jasper looked a bit nervous.

She looked at him, getting a vibe telling her that he had left out some information. "What is it Jasper ?"

"I actually know who you are singing with sweetie, it is the star of the show". He was suddenly very busy checking his nails.

Amelia was just about to ask who that was, when she heard footsteps behind her and the voice of an older man asking. "Amelia and Jasper ?"

She stood up and turned out from the couch to introduce herself, but smacked directly into something feeling like a wall, this time she didn't fall but only because strong arms grabbed her.

Amelia knew right away that it wasn't a wall, she would never forget how those arms felt around her and she would recognise that masculine spicy scent attacking her senses anywhere, it was him.


	4. "And don't you believe I don't have a chicken to pluck with you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is it seeing him again

"Well hello Ami, I see you still haven't learned to look where you are going". Zac said looking down at her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his, those eyes that was nearly impossible to escape and which changed colour depending on the light and his mood, right now they were a chocolatey brown with green flecks.

She sighed, she hadn't entertained the possibility or maybe she had just pushed it far away. "And I see you still do a fairly good impression of a wall".

He grinned and pulled her into a hug. "It is so good to see you again Ami, you look great, but that shouldn't happen to be my T-shirt should it ?"

"Thank you, is it ? I just happened to find it in my closet". She could feel herself blush.

He let her go and said hi to Jasper, Ami got introduced to the two men from the studio, an older gentleman and a younger one around her own age, they both seemed nice.

They went into the conference room and sat down in soft chairs to talk about the song and the possibility of her being on the show as herself.

She tried to act normal, but her heart were racing and she felt light-headed, she had known she could run into Zac, she just hadn't expected it to be so literal.

It was hard for her to follow the conversation, but luckily Jasper did most of the talking for her.

She couldn't decide what she was feeling right now and she couldn't help but glancing over at Zac, he sat in his chair looking relaxed, listening, with those long legs stretched out in front of him.

He looked even better than she remembered, like it had been impossible for her to hold on to the little details about him, his hair was a bit shorter on the top and his beard was only stubbles.

Had he known she was coming ? He hadn't really seemed surprised to see her, how did he feel about working with her ? And how did he feel about her now 6 months later ?

Suddenly he looked up, almost like she had said his name, their eyes met and he sent her an almost apologetic smile.  
"Well Ami, it was actually Zac here who told us to contact you when we needed a singer". The older man, who was the producer, said.

She glared at Jasper, how long had he known that Zac was involved ? "Oh but thank you very much then".

"No problem, when I saw the song I knew it was perfect for your voice". Zac said, biting his lip, looking like he had been caught doing something naughty.

So he had gotten her this possibility, just like he had made sure she got discovered back then, but why had he done it ?

They finished the meeting and made an appointment to go through the song with the composer the next day, then they said goodbye.

But just before they reached the car she heard Zac call her name and she turned to see him come running after her.  
"What is it Zac ?" She looked at Jasper for help, but he just got into the car, she looked up at Zac.

He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, something she knew meant he was insecure. "Ami I was thinking that maybe we could meet up and talk about the song and maybe some other things".

"Zac I am not so sure that is a good idea, I am really tired from the flight, I just want to relax". She didn't want him to think anything could happen.

Zac looked like he was about to say something, but Jasper cut him of. "I am going out to dinner with some music producers who might want to promote you over here, maybe Zac could come by the apartment, then you can talk, and you don't have to go out".

"No problem, it will be much easier talking to, when we are alone, what about 7 pm ?" Zac looked at her, one of those 'no is not an option' looks.

She sighed, apparently she didn't have a choice. "Okay, 7 o'clock, but only to talk about the song understood ?"  
He nodded and she gave him the address, before getting into the car, starting it.

"And don't you believe I don't have a chicken to pluck with you when we get back to the apartment". She said glaring at Jasper, he just smiled back sweetly.


	5. "Seriously, you cried, while you were fucking her ?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami and Zac has a much needed talk

"You owe me an explanation Jasper, why didn't you tell me that all of this was Zac’s idea ? And for how long have you known ?" She had just parked in the basement.

Jasper looked at her looking guilty. "Sorry sweetie, Zac called me a month ago, but he made me promise not to mention him, he was afraid you would say no".

"And he was probably right, but I don't like getting played". She got out the car, slamming the door a bit to hard.

Jasper followed her to the elevator. "I am sorry darling, but what happend between the two of you ? You seemed so happy when you were recording the single".

"Uh to put it shortly, he was to intense, I got scared, he punched out my ex, I asked him to leave, he got drunk and when I came to apologise it was a tall leggy brunette who opened the door". She sighed and walked into the elevator.

Jasper walked in too, putting a hand on her arm. "I am sorry to hear that Ami, he just seemed so in love with you, almost to much".

"That was the problem, he was so intense and moved so fast, it scared me, I wasn't ready for that and he in returned felt unloved". She pulled out the keys.

Jasper walked by her side. "Then that man is fucking blind, I saw the way you were looking at him, I actually thought the two of you would be forever".

"It just wasn't meant to be, I am not really angry with him, I kind of understand why he reacted that way, it was just a fling nothing more". She took of her shoes and flopped down on the couch.

Jasper squatted down next to her. "Sorry I pressured you to let him come by, I just felt that you had something to talk about".

"That's okay, it is going to be fine, as I said, I am not angry with him, so no problem talking about the song". She smiled but felt everything but relaxed.

Jasper got ready and left and Amelia was pacing the apartment, not knowing what to do with herself.

When the doorbell rang she got a shock, then told herself she was an idiot, why did she get herself so worked up ? They were only going to talk about the song.

"Hi Zac, come on in". She opened the door and found him standing outside smiling, looking utterly relaxed in shorts and a T-shirt, he had a cap on backwards.

He pulled her into an awkward hug. "Hi again Ami, wow this is a nice apartment they put you in".

"Yeah it's not bad, do you want a glass of white wine ?" She walked into the kitchen, and he followed her.

"Why not, that sounds like a good idea". She filled two glass and handed him one of them, then she walked out on the balcony sitting in one of the chairs.

Zac sat down across from her, stretching his legs in front of him. "Ami I feel I owe you an apology for doing this behind your back".

"But why did you do it Zac ? Why spend all this energy, I bet there is a lot of women singing better than me living here". She sipped her wine.

He was chewing on his lip looking thoughtful. "I don't really know, I really meant it when I said that I think the song is perfect for you and I felt like I owed it to you".

"Zac you don't owe me anything, but I am happy for the opportunity, so thank you". She sent him a little smile.

His eyes caught her, they were almost green right now, but it was a warm and comforting green. "But I do Ami, I owe you a lot of things, especially an apology or more like a lot, I was such an idiot".

"Yes you were, but you weren't the only one, I should have done a lot of things different to". She shrugged.

He took a sip from his glas and looked towards the ocean. "I don't understand you stuck with me for so long. I must have been hell to date. I was a hot mess. I wasn't really ready to date again after the divorce and I didn't expect to get swept of my feet like that. I panicked".

"You weren't always easy, I can tell you that, but when you were, you were so fucking perfect, I kept believing everything would be alright". She got up and got the wine from the kitchen.

When she came back she found Zac deep in his own thoughts, then he said. "I think I knew we were heading for disaster no matter what, and I grabbed the easy way out, hoping to protect myself from getting hurt".

"I actually think you are right, we had everything against us, I don't think any of us were ready, we had never survived the long distance thing". She filled his glass.

He nodded. "But what I did, it was still unforgivable, it was the worst thing I could do to you, considering everything with Daniel".

"This may sound very wrong, but maybe it was all for the best, it made it impossible for me to make up excuses or believe it would be okay". She hadn't thought about that before.

He send her a little lopsided smile. "I am still really sorry about it, I never regretted anything more in my life and I think she regretted it even more. I was crying the whole time".

"Seriously, you cried, while you were fucking her ? Zac for God's sake, I am sorry, but I can just imagine what she was thinking". She couldn't help but laugh.

He shook his head. "Oh believe me, she didn't just think it, she told me in not so pretty words what a disappointment I was and how embarrassed I should be".

"Shit, I'm so sorry, It is very rude to laugh, but it is kind of funny". She bit her lip hard not to laugh too much, she actually felt kind of sorry for him.

His smile was a bit sad. "I guess it is kind of funny, or at least tragically comical, must have been karma and it was well deserved".

It felt like the awkwardness was gone and they could talk and laugh like old friends, actually better than they had ever talked when they were dating.

"Well there you are". Jasper came out on the balcony, he had come back from his meeting.

They looked up at him, none of them had realised how late it was, Zac got up. "I better get home, we have work to do tomorrow".

"I'll walk you out". Amelia put her glass down and got up, Zac said goodnight to Jasper and they walked to the door.

 

He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "I am so happy we got to talk Ami".

"Me to Zac, and I see you tomorrow right ? Sleep well". She stretched up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

 

He send her one of those cute little smiles. "Yes see you tomorrow and sleep well to".


	6. "When you accuses my poor subconsciousness of such depraved ideas"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams of hot men

"Well you two looked kind of cosy". Jasper looked at her when she walked back out on the balcony.

She sat down and picked up, her glass of wine. "We had an okay evening and I hate to admit it, but you might have been right, we needed to talk about some things".

"Well I am happy to hear that, maybe it will make working together a lot easier". He said, sending her a knowing smile.

She glared at him and shook her head. "Forget it Jasper, I can see what you are thinking, it ain't gonna happen".

"But you two are so perfect together darling and I am pretty sure that man is still in love with you". Jasper sighed and made a kissing face.

She pulled of her shoe and threw it at him. "No he isn't, and you can have him if you like him that much".

"Oh sweetie, if I thought he had any tendencies in that direction I wouldn't hold back, he is absolutely gorgeous, but I don't get any such vibes at all". He said grinning, throwing her shoe back.

She shook her head, she could feel the wine now. "No I think you are right about that, to bad for you, you are missing out on quite a lot".

"Uh do tell and don't forget all the dirty details". He made eyes at her and she giggled, it was a bit weird talking like that with a man, even one who was gay.

She winked at him. "Hey you know a lady never talks about thing like that darling".

"Lady ? You sweetie have never been a lady and now do tell, you can't say something like that and then don't share the good stuff". He leaned back and crossed his legs.

She emptied her glass and said. "Well I can tell that he is just a bit naughty, not to say a lot, and he knows how to please a lady, and well it more than fits the rest of him in size, and now I will go to bed".

"Oh good night my dear, sweet dreams about that hot ex of yours with the big cock". Jasper yelled after and she flipped him of on her way to bed.

—————————————————————————————————————

Amelia came stomping into the kitchen the next morning, Jasper was just finishing up a cup of coffee. "I really hate you, did you know that ?"

"Well hello and good morning gorgeous. And why do we hate me this time ?" He looked up at her.

She opened the fridge and poured herself a glass of juice. "Because it is your fault I have slept so badly".

"But how on earth can that be my fault ? I am pretty sure I slept nicely and quiet in my own bed all night". He looked confused.

She emptied the glass and glared at him. "It is your fault because of what you said, making me have dreams I should not be having".

"Your own subconsciousness darling, it is telling you something, letting you know that you want some more of his .." Amelia threw a pillow from the couch at him, hitting the back of his head.

"Hey you naughty girl, if there had been any coffee left in my cup I would have had to change my clothes now". He yelled after her.

She just grinned. "Would have served you right sweetie, when you accuses my poor subconsciousness of such depraved ideas".

Ten minutes later they were sitting in her car on their way towards the studio, Amelia was looking forward to this, but she was also a bit nervous, she hoped they would find her good enough.

When she parked out front they couldn't help noticing Zac, he was leaning against his grey nissan sports car, clearly waiting.

"Well sweetie, looks like a certain dream man is waiting for you, still think he is completely over you ?" Jasper said, winking at her.

She tuned of the car and grabbed her bag. "Who says that he is not waiting for you darling ?"


	7. "Of course, I need to know who I should be jealous of ?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper teases Ami

"Morning Jasper, I hope you didn't keep her up to late". Zac said, giving Jasper a friendly hug.

Jasper returned the hug and said grinning. "Nope, she was way too busy getting to bed dreaming about some man".

"And then again I find myself hating you Jasper". Amelia glared at him, then she turned toward Zac. "Morning Zac".

He pulled her into him in a long warm hug, and she couldn't help but close her eyes for a moment, enjoying the feel of getting pressed against his body and breathing in his scent.

"So who is it you dream about ?" He whispered in her ear and she could feel herself blush.

She breathed in deeply and released herself from his arms when she new she looked normal again. "Oh so you would like to know that ?"

"Of course, I need to know who I should be jealous of ?" He winked at her and turned to walk toward the studio.

Jasper sent her a knowing look, arching one eyebrow and she slapped his shoulder, that was just something Zac would say, it wasn't like he meant it.

They meet up with the composer, he was the younger man from the day before, his name was Nathan and he seemed really nice, but also very demanding and Amelia was afraid to fall short.

He explained what they wanted and went down to the sound studio, he asked both of them to sing alone for him, to see if they had understood what he wanted.

Zac sang first and Amelia was watching him through the glass wall, he had his eyes closed, clearly very concentrated.

"That shirt he is wearing, am I the only one who gets naughty ideas from it or is there a reason you are practically dripping on the floor dear ?" Jasper leaned in whispering in her ear.

She slapped him on the shoulder. "Stop it Jasper, I was doing no such thing, I am focusing on having to sing in a minute, but it does suit him very well".

He was wearing a royal blue long sleeved T-shirt, the colour was perfect on him, and it was exactly tight enough to show of the muscles in his arms and chest when he moved, the v neck giving her a glimpse of dark hair. He seemed to have buffed up quite a bit.

And of course now when Jasper mentioned it, she had a hard time focusing on anything else, it made her think about running her hands up that chest.

She shook her head and closed her eyes, she needs to focus on something else, but then he started to sing, and she could only focus on his voice.

Amelia listened to him sing, he just had a way of singing that made you really feel it, like he meant every word and she got chills in the good way.

Nathan was very satisfied with Zac’s way of singing the song and only had a couple of little things to say.

"Relax Ami, you are so amazing, you have no reason to be nervous". Zac whispered to her as they passed each other, his hand ghosting over hers.

Against everything sensible she felt her stomach do a backflip. "Thank you Zac, you were great".

He sent her one of those special smiles, the kind that lit up his entire face and just somehow made you feel better, and she relaxed.

She actually felt it went pretty well, but she still blushed when she heard Nathan through the intercom. "Thank you Ami, that was perfect".

They talked a little more and decided to start recording in two days because Zac was filming most of the next day.

"Do you have plans ? If not I thought we could go grab some lunch ?" Zac looked at her, when they walked out from the studio.

Amelia bit her lip. "Uhh don't really have plans, but I need to drive Jasper home, I am kind of his lift".

"Jasper can drive himself home, go have fun kids, I am sure Zac don't mind swinging by your apartment when you are done". Jasper said snatching the keys from her hand.

She sighed, well luch happened to be okay right ? Friends did lunch. "Well looks like I have no choice, so I guess that is a yes".

"Great, here you go darling". He opened the passenger door of his car to her, and closed it when she had gotten in, sending Jasper a smile and a thumbs up, before getting in himself.


	8. "Bet you can't go anywhere without men throwing themselves at you feet"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy realises that Zac has changed

"What do you think about LA so far ?" Zac glanced at her, weaving through traffic on the highway.

Amelia looked out the window. "I haven't seen much yet, but so far I love it here".

"Just ask if you need a guide, I lived here like forever, so I know most places, known and unknown". He sent her a sweet smile.

She was happy that it seemed so effortless for them to be friends after what had happened, she had feared it would be awkward. "That sounds like fun".

"Who knows, maybe you are going to love it so much here that we get to keep you". He got of the freeway, they were close to the beach.

Amelia felt her stomach do a new backflip again, and told herself it was stupid, he didn't mean him personally. "Well now we have to see how everything goes".

"I am sure you are going to be a star darling, you have an amazing voice". He drove up next to a small cafe and stopped the car.

She smiled at him when he came to open her door, when it came to things like that, he really was an impeccable gentleman. "Thank you Zac, unfortunately you need more than that to be a star here".

Zac grabbed her hand, but it felt natural, and she just followed him into the cafe.

They got a table out on the deck, literally right on the beach, and he pulled out the chair to her.

"What have you been doing for the last 6 months ? Been busy with concerts, recordings and so on ?" Zac asked.

She nodded and accepted the menu from the waitress. "Yeah, almost haven't had time for anything else, almost haven't seen Linda or my parents".

"It can be stressful sometimes, but mostly it is worth it in the end". He caught her eyes over the menu.

She nodded again. "Yeah , you know it's hard work, especially in the beginning, but it is so amazing when you are up on the stage or you can see how you just made the whole week better for some 10 year old by talking to her".

"And what about the more mature fans ? Bet you can't go anywhere without men throwing themselves at your feet, have you met anyone special ?" He kept his eyes at the menu.

She bit her lip, shaking her head slightly. "No haven't met anyone and it wouldn't be easy, it is like people don't see me anymore, they just see what they want to see who they think I am".

"I am sorry to hear that, they are missing out on a great person, but I kind of get what you mean". He looked up at her with a sweet little smile.

She put down the menu. "I thought I understood back then, why you didn't tell me who you are, but I don't think I really understood before now, it must have been such a relief that I didn't know you".

They waitress came to take their order and Amelia decided to change the subject. "How is Joel ?"

"He is great, he has just come home from filming in Canada and he has gotten himself a girlfriend". He said, taking a sip from the beer the waitress had just brought him.

She smiled. "I am happy to hear, I hope he found himself i really sweet women, he deserves that, tell him hello from me".

"She is really sweet and I will, but I think you will get a chance to do it yourself while you are here". He said smiling.

She couldn't help but ask, telling herself it was what she was supposed to ask. "What about you ? Have you met any nice women ?"

"Yeah plenty, but if you are asking if I am seeing anyone, then no, I have been waiting for the right one to show up". His tone was kind of teasing.

Something about the way he said that made her stomach cramp up and her cheeks felt warm and she was very happy that the waitress brought their food right then.

They were eating in silence and it suddenly hit her that there was something different about him, a lot of that nervous energy was gone, it was like he was much more comfortable with himself.

"I don't hope this is to personal, but what happened to you ? You just seemed to have found some kind of inner peace". She looked at him, hoping it wasn't wrong to ask.

His eyes locked into hers, right now they were like melted chocolate swirled with green. "I have been taking some time to read into my own heart, finding out what I truly want and what God's plan for me is".

"And what did you find out ?" She asked, what he said intrigued her and she was surprised at how open and honest he answered.

He smiled, it was a warm comforting smile. "That, I keep to myself just a bit longer".

They talked for almost two hours before he looked at his watch. "We better get going, I have a date tonight".

"A romantic date ?" It just flew out of her before she could stop herself, it was none of her business.

He smiled a little smile she couldn't quite read. "No don't worry, just business, probably boring".

She felt herself blush and hurried out, walking to the car, hoping he didn't misunderstood it.

"Thank you for going with me, it was really nice". He stopped in front of her apartment and looked at her.

She nodded and smiled at him. "Yes it was, thank you for lunch, I am so happy we can be friends".

"I was thinking that you might like to come by the studio tomorrow and look at the filming, you know to get a feeling for the show". His hand was running through his hair, messing it up.

He came around the car to open her door. "I would love to, I never seen how a film set works, so that sounds exciting".

"Great, just come by around 10 am, we should be ready to start shooting around there". He leaned in and kissed her cheek softly.

He closed the door and went back to the drivers side getting in, and she waved at him, before going inside.


	9. "That T-shirt should be illegal to wear in public"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami visits Zac on set

"So you had lunch yesterday and now you are visiting him on set, but you are just friends, is that what you are saying ?" Jasper looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

She got out of the car in front of the studio and looked at him. "Yes you got it absolutely right".

"Okay, then that's what we say and thanks for loaning me the car. Call me if your friend can't drive you home". He said winking at her, before driving out of the parking lot.

She walked into the studio. She really couldn't see anything weird about having lunch with a friend or visiting him on set the learn more about the show. Jasper was just being silly.

"Hi Ami, good to see you". Zac came out of the costume department, flashing her a big smile.

She looked at him. He was wearing fitted black jeans, a very tight white T-shirt and an open leather jacket and to her he looked unbelievable sexy. "Hi Zac, I am looking forward to seeing everything".

"Come let me show you around and introduce you to everyone". He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her with him.

 

He explained about the show while they walked. It was an action/criminal drama, he played a former black OPS soldier with a lot of skeletons in the closet, working undercover for CIA.

When they got on set he introduced her as a very close friend to the others actors, the director and all the on set workers and told them she was singing the title song.

Everyone seemed really nice and no one seemed to have a problem with her being there.

Amelia thought it was really exciting seeing how a tv show was made and she got a whole new respect for actors.

She was watching Zac. It was crazy that he could go from being dark and haunted and the moment the director said cut he just lighted up in a big smile and was back to being Zac.

"That is so crazy how you can just change personality, almost scary". She said when Zac came over to her during a break.

He grinned. "Thank you, it is kind of my job, but I am happy if you find it convincing, don't know if I like you finding me scary".

"Don't worry scary isn't the first word springing to my mind right now". She said teasingly, making him look quite surprised, but then the director called him back on set.

"Do you wanna go grab some lunch ?" There was a break in filming and Zac came back over.

She jumped down from the box she had been sitting on. "Of course I am getting a bit hungry actually".

He put his arm around her shoulder, leading her to a small outside diner on the studio ground.

"Here you go my beautiful". Zac put a plate with her chicken sandwich in front of her.

He hung the jacket on the back of his chair and she couldn't help but realise how tight that T-shirt actually was and that he seemed to have buffed up quite a bit for the role, she tried to focus on her food.

But it was quite hard to keep her eyes away, it would be rude not to look at him when he talked to her.

"Ami ? Hallo Ami, you are so far away, what is so distracting ?" He looked at her questioning.

She blushed and tried to make up something, she couldn't tell him that it was his nipples, she didn't know if he were cold or what, but his damn nipples were trying to poke their way through the thin fabric of the T-shirt, and she found it very distracting.

"Oh nothing, I was just sitting in my own world thinking about the song". She said avoiding eye contact.

He didn't look convinced, but he didn't say anything and she spent the rest of lunch trying not to look at his nipples and failing miserably.

"Well we better get back". He got up from his chair, then he yawned and stretched, making the tight T-shirt creep up, revealing a couple of inches of his stomach, yup he most definitely had been working out.

It was just to much for Amelia and she moaned. "The person who put you in that T-shirt should be spanked with a wet newspaper or given an award.. not sure".

"Uhh what ?" He looked utterly confused, and she swallowed, the T-shirt had stayed up, and that trail of hair from his belly button down into his pants did serious things to her sanity.

"Seriously Zac, that T-shirt should be illegal to wear in public due to safety issues". She pointed at his stomach.

He pulled it back down where it was supposed to be and smiled a bit shyly. "I think it is supposed to be sexy, but it is kind of cumbersome".

"Oh believe me it is sexy, very sexy, and very much distracting to every woman within eyesight". She said biting her lip.

He actually blushed and looked at her. "Oh stop, it can't be that bad, now you are teasing me".

"Believe me, there weren’t a single woman here who didn't stop what she was doing to glare at your stomach when you stretched". She couldn't help giggling, he was actually kind of innocent sometimes.

He looked totally thrown of his game, like he didn't know what to do and she asked him. "Weren't you in a hurry to get back on set ?"

"Oh well yes, I better do that". He grabbed her hand, pulling her with him, the jacket in his other hand.


	10. "I spend the rest of the day talking to his fucking nipples"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami is frustrated

"Please just shoot me won't you ?" Amelia stepped out onto the balcony, where Jasper sat enjoying a glass of wine. She grabbed the bottle and took a big swing from it, sitting down on a chair.

 

Jasper looked at her. "But whatever happened sweetie ? Is something wrong ? I saw Zac drove you home".

 

"Do you know when you notice something, and then kind of can't see anything else, but keeps focusing on that thing ?" She asked him.

 

He grinned and sent her a questioning look. "Well yeah that might have happened once or twice. What is this about my dear ? What couldn't you keep your eyes of ?"

 

"He he I see what you are thinking, but no, someone in wardrobe had put Zac in this ridiculously tight white T-shirt right ?" She took another swing of the bottle.

 

Jasper arched one eyebrow and she went on. "Well he must have been cold or something because his nipples was literally trying to poke holes through the fabric, it was so distracting and I spent the rest of the day talking to his fucking nipples".

 

"Oh God sweetie, so you are not totally unaffected by him, that sounds very distracting. I can so feel you". Jasper said grinning.

 

Amelia sighed, leaning back in the chair. "Of course I am not, he is so fucking sexy it is not even funny, and I think I might have let that slip to".

 

"Then why not just do something about it ? I am willing to bet you that he wouldn't say no to a little hanky panky". Jasper emptied his glas and took the bottle from her.

 

She shook her head. "No can do, that would only end in trouble, and I am not to all that one night stand things and it wouldn't be fair to him either".

 

"So you are just going to go around and suffer, getting more and more sexual frustrated because you can't jump his bones ?" Jasper said taking a swing from the bottle, handing it to her.

 

She took a big swing of wine and nodded. "Yup, I can control myself, oh by the way we are both invited to his place friday for barbecue and fun with his family".

 

"Well doesn't that sound cosy getting introduced to the family". He winked at her, his voice teasing.

 

She got up and stretched. "I am going to go take a shower, do you want out and get some dinner after ?"

 

"That sounds like a great idea sweetie, let's go to some real popular place and see if we can spot someone famous". Jasper said.

 

They went to a trendy cafe and they actually spotted several tv stars among them a very famous talk show host that Jasper whispered to her was so gay but still in the closet.

 

After that they went to a bar to get a couple of drinks and Amelia felt like a teenage girl when she saw Bruce Willis.

 

The next couple of days went by quick, they did a couple of recordings when Zac had time between filming the show and she had a couple of promoters about arranging some concerts.

 

The network was talking about making a video for the song and send it out as a single, which sounded very exciting to her.

 

Everything was perfect until friday morning when she was out running, on her way home she stopped at a store buying a bottle of water and for some reason she picked up a tabloid magazine too.

 

When she came back home she stood in the kitchen, flipping through the pages and suddenly a picture caught her eyes, she stopped and read the article.

 

She hadn't expected her own reaction, it was like getting hit in the guts with an iron clad fist, she was gasping for air and a sob found way out.


	11. "You can't let a bimbo like that take your man"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she has to admit his feelings

"Hey sweetest girl, what is wrong ?" Jasper had just found her rolled up on the couch crying her eyes out and he looked very worried.

 

A small sob escaped her and she handed him the tabloid before cradling herself again.

 

Jasper read the short article and looked at the pictures, then he looked at her with compassion. "Oh sweetie I am so sorry, but are you sure there really is something ?"

 

"It says so and you can see the pictures". She sobbed and felt really stupid, Jasper squatted down next to her and put his arms around her.

 

Her eyes were red and swollen from crying and her stomach hurt, it felt like there was a big hole in her chest, like the old scar from their break up had been ripped open.

 

Jasper was trying to soothe her, caressing her back. "I take it that your reaction means you won't try to deny it anymore".

 

"That would sound just a bit hollow now wouldn't it ?" She almost whispered, feeling pathetic.

 

He pushed the hair away from her face. "I told you sweetie, you do still love him".

 

"Well I doesn't matter now does it ? As you can see, he moved on, he is with someone else, even though he said he wasn't". She dried her eyes in her sleeve.

 

Jasper got her some paper towel to clean herself up a bit. "But sweetie maybe it isn't serious, you can't let a bimbo like that take your man".

 

"Jasper I am not going to make a fool of myself, he has clearly moved on". She glanced at the article, it was about Zac getting spotted with some beautiful blonde.

 

Jasper sat down next to her on the couch. "Well maybe they are just very good friends".

 

"Jasper dear, friends don't kiss like that". She pointed to the big picture, that was most definitely not a friendly kiss.

 

He grabbed the magazine and went out to throw it in the trash. "I don't care what some sleazy magazine says or that he might have been kissing some bimbo, I have seen how that man looks at you".

 

"Jasper I know you are just trying to make me feel better and it is very sweet, but it is over and that is probably for the best, we weren't really good for each other the last time". She said and got up.

 

Jasper looked at her with determination. "Now you go take a shower sweetie and get some cold water on that face, then you put on something sexy and make yourself gorgeous and I promise you he will forget that hussie".

 

"Jasper I am not going, tell him that I got sick, I can't do that today, what if she is there ?" She shook her head.

 

Jasper grabbed her arm and dragged her to the bathroom. "Nope sorry darling, you are going".

 

"Jasper please be nice, don't force me to go, I can't look him in the eyes". She pleaded with him.

 

He looked at her with love. "I am doing this as your friend, if you really love him, then show it, fight for him".

 

"Okay, okay I am going, but I am not going to say something or do something and you are keeping yours shut to". She looked at him sternly.

 

Jasper sighed resignedly. "Yes yes sweetie, but go get ready then, so we can get going".

 

She took a long shower and hoped it would help on her red swollen face, then she put on a light makeup to hide that she had been crying, then she braided her hair.  
Amelia didn't see any reason to do anything special out of her clothes, and she just pulled on a loose summer dress with a bikini underneath, because Zac had talked about taking a swim in the pool.

 

"That wasn't what I had in mind, but you know what ? You are so damn beautiful no matter what". Jasper said as she walked into the living-room.

 

She sighed, she felt hollow and empty inside. "Thank you Jasper, lets go and get this over with".

 

They got in the elevator down to the basement and she let Jasper drive, she didn't feel focused enough.

 

She just wanted to stay in her bed, the last thing she felt like was having to talk and eat with people she didn't know and she hoped Jasper would agree to leave early.


	12. "Zac you can kiss whom ever you want to"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the deal with those pictures

She just wanted to run away when Jasper rang Zac’s doorbell, but Jasper had a tight grip on her arm.

 

"Hi Ami, hi Jasper, come on in, you are the first ones here". Zac opened the door smiling at them.

 

"Hi Zac, and thanks for having us". Jasper said giving him a hug before walking inside.

 

Amelia didn't know what to do with herself, she couldn't make herself look at him, afraid she would break down, but he just pulled her into his arms and for a moment it felt like he held the hole in her chest together.

 

She walks in front of him into the house and look around, her voice is a bit meek. "You have a beautiful home, very cosy".

 

"Thank you, and now tell me what is wrong darling, because you are not yourself at all". He look at her with worried eyes.

 

She shakes her head, no he can't see her pain, he hasn't done anything wrong. "Nothing is wrong, I just have a bit of a headache".

 

"Something I can do ? Do you want some painkillers ? Or a glass of water ? Anything ?" His hand gently cups her cheek.

 

She shies away from his touch and walks briskly out in the kitchen to Jasper. "No nothing, I am fine".

 

"Well Zac, who else is coming today ?" Jasper looks at him, and Amber wants to kick him, she knows what he is really asking.

 

Zac opens the fridge and start taking things out. "Joel is coming with his girlfriend Ally and my sister Shekinah, her husband and their baby boy Griffin and then my dad".

 

"So that girlfriend of yours, she is not coming ?" Jasper asked, and Amelia hissed at him, walking out the back door into the garden, why couldn't he just shut op ?

 

A couple of minutes later she heard the door behind her open, and then she heard Zac’s voice. "Ami ?"

 

"What is it Zac ? I just needed a bit of fresh air, I think it's a good thing you found someone, I am happy for you". She kept her back turned, she had to get her tears under control.

 

He put a hand on her shoulder and his voice was very serious and a bit stern. "Ami, I need to explain something about those pictures".

 

"You don't need to explain Zac, we are just friends, I am happy for you". She bit her lip, wishing he would just go away.

 

"Yeah you already said that, how many times do you think you need to repeat it to believe it yourself ?" He asked.

 

She closed her eyes, had Jasper told him anything ? "Zac, I really do mean it, I just have a bad headache, could you please give me a moment ?"

 

"No can do, but maybe you could actually listen to me for just a minute and please look at me Ami". He turned her to face him.

 

She looked at his feet, trying to conceal her tears, but he grabbed her chin and lifted her face, forcing her to make eye contact. "What is it Zac ?"

 

"Darling, those pictures are more than a month old I went on two dates with her, because everyone kept telling me I needed to move on and yes she kissed me and I went for it, hoping it would help, but all I could think about was that she wasn't you". His voice was raw.

 

She blinked, looking at him as if he was speaking a foreign language. "But.. But the magazine was brand new".

 

"I don't know why the pictures haven't shown up before, but believe me, it was nothing, I drove her home right after those pictures were taken and told her I couldn't see her again". He looked at her.

 

She didn't know what to say, she felt dizzy and confused. "Zac you can kiss whoever you want to".

 

"Exactly who I want to ? And you wouldn't get mad at all ?" He locked his eyes with hers, a smile tucking at the corner of his mouth.

 

She was confused, it was like her head felt fuzzy on the inside and she couldn't connect the dots. "Yes of course, why should I have any say about who you can kiss ?"

 

"Maybe because you are the only one I want to kiss". He pulled her into his arms, and then his lips was on hers and the hole in her chest closed just like that, making her able to breathe freely again for the first time in more than six months.


	13. "Zac behave"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She meets his family and realise how hurt he was after their break up

"Zac are you out back ?" A woman's voice sounded behind them and Zac’s lips left hers for the first time in 10 minutes.

 

He turned to watch the woman walking towards them. "Hi sis, well you are looking at me aren't you ?"

 

"Now don't be such a brat kiddo, be a gentleman and introduce us, you must be Ami, please be Ami". His sister looked at her.

 

Amelia couldn't help smiling, his sister looked a lot like a female version of him, they had the same hair colour, same eyes and same smile and she kind of sounded like him to. "Hi, and yes I am Ami".

 

"Thank God, this has to mean that he is done moping around whining about how much he regrets and misses you". She pulled Amelia into a hug.

 

Zachary sighed and glared at his sister. "Ami my dear this is my sister Shekinah, but I guess you have figured that out and I don't whine".

 

"I was being nice when I said whining, I could have said bawling or wailing and yes you have been a mess and horrid to be around, so I am happy to see that you made up". She hugged her brother.

 

Zac looks around. "Hey what have you done with my little Gryffindor ? I am sure he has missed his favourite uncle".

 

"Zac my son is not called Gryffindor, his name is Griffin and you happen to be his only uncle". Shekinah said shaking her head.

 

A man walked out with a baby on his arm and Zac hurried over, snatching the baby from his arms. "There was my little Gryffindor".

 

"Zac stop calling him that, he end up thinking that it's his name". His sister sighed.  
Zac just grinned, tickling his little nephew, his face lighting up when he looked at the baby. "Gryffindor come say hello to Ami, Ami this is Gryffindor, the man of my life".

 

"Hi Griffin an honor to meet you". Amelia smiled at the cute little boy, who babbled in return and reach a chubby little hand towards her.

 

Zac handed the baby back to its daddy. "This is my brother-in-law Ian, Ian this is hopefully my girlfriend Ami".

 

"Nice to meet you Ami". Ian smiled at her and shook her hand, she smiled back, blushing slightly at Zac’s words.

 

"You to Ian and Griffin is just adorable". She smiled and looked at the baby, who where flailing his little arms.

 

Zac sighed. "I better get inside and get the food ready or we will never get anything to eat".

 

"Don't worry Zac, dad and Jasper has it all under control, so you just go get the grill and get that started". Shekinah said.

 

Zac snaked his hand around Amis neck, kissing her softly. "I'll be back in a moment darling, Ian could you give me a hand ?"

 

Ian handed the baby to his wife and the men disappeared i to the garage the get the grill.

 

Shekinah looked at Amelia, her eyes very serious. "I don't want to sound negative or like I am trying to run my brothers life, but I hope you are serious about him, I don't want to see him that broken ever again".

 

"I am sorry I hurt him, I didn't know it was that bad on him". Amelia bit her lip, she didn't want to get on his sisters bad side.

 

Shekinah nodded. "It was much worse, I never seen him that miserable, he has only been back to functioning somewhat normal for the last two months, but I know he brought it on himself, he screwed up".

 

"We both did wrong, none of us were ready, it was just too much to soon , but I think we are both in a much better place now". She smiled shyly.

 

His sister glanced at Zac and Ian coming out of the garage carrying the grill between them. "It sure is nice seeing him smile like that again, having the sparkle back in his eyes".

 

Zac fired up the grill, than he came over and put his arms around Amelia's waist, she leaned back against him, sighing contently.

 

"Oh so the party is out here". Joel came out through the door grinning, he had a beautiful brunette with him.

 

Joel stopped almost mid stride, starring at Zac and Amelia, then he sighed really loud. "Oh God finally, can I expect to have Zac back then ?"

 

Amelia glanced up at Zac, had he really been that badly of ? She thought she had been the only one falling to pieces, that he had gotten right back on his feet and moved on with his life, but it didn't sound like that.

 

A moment later his father Darrel and Jasper came out to, they had finished up getting the food ready, Amelia liked his father right away.

 

Zac suggested they all got in the pool waiting for the grill to get ready and his father said he would look after the grill and Griffin.

 

Zac went inside to change, everyone else had their swimming clothes on under their normal clothes.

 

When he got back out he made a perfect jump into the water, swimming at the bottom, emerging next to Amelia, his arms around her. "Uh might be a good thing we have company, you look so sexy in that bikini".

 

"Zac behave". She said grinning, enjoying the feel of his warm body against hers, as she kissed him lovingly, his hand grabbing her ass under the water.


	14. "Uhh sweetie I think your boyfriends biological clock just sprang to life".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swimming, eating and his cute nephew

"Are the two of you coming up for some food or is eating each others faces enough". Jasper said, throwing a beach ball at them.

 

Amelia stuck out her tongue at him, but swimmed for the ladder, everyone else had got up 20 minutes ago and finished up the food, setting the table.

 

Zac grabbed her when she tried to get up the ladder, turning her in his arm, kissing her again, she could feel the ladder against her back.

 

"Zac let her go and come eat or I will hose you down with cold water". His sister called out teasingly.

 

He sighed and brushed a strand of damp hair behind her ear. "We better do as we are told".

 

When they came up from the pool, Jasper threw a towel to Amelia and she started to dry of.

 

Zac smirked at her and winked. "Are you coming with me inside to change before eating ?"

 

"Forget it Zac, we all know what would happen, you go inside and change, Ami stays here". Shekinah said dryly.

 

Amelia blushed violently, but Zac just laughed and went inside to get changed into dry clothes.

 

When Amelia had dried of the worst of the water, she pulled on the dress, it was really hot and her bikini would be dry in no time.

 

She sat down and five minutes later Zac came back out wearing shorts and a grey T-shirt, he flopped down next to her.

 

They ate and they talked, it felt like they had all known each other forever, and Amelia really liked both Shekinah and Joel's girlfriend Ally.

 

When they were done Amelia cleaned the table with Shekinah and carried it inside, putting it in the dishwasher.

 

"Come here my beautiful". As they walked back outside, Zac grabbed her, pulling her down sideways on his lap.

 

She snuggled up to him, resting her face in the crook of his neck, where it fitted perfectly.

 

Nothing could be more perfect than sitting there, so close to him in the warm evening, he had one arm around her waist and the other one resting on her thigh.  
"Look Ami, I told you everything would work out fine". Jasper said winking at her, refilling his wine glass.

 

She lifted her head lazily and looked at him. "I should be pissed with you for running that big mouth when I told you not to, but I forgive you".

 

"I think this is the first time I have been happy to be spotted by paparazzi". Zac said smiling, then he kissed her shoulder softly.

 

She looked at him with surprise. "Why are you happy about it ? Especially when it wasn't the truth ?"

 

"Because without that article you probably wouldn't be sitting in my lap right now and I would have had to be patient maybe a long time, before you realised that you wanted to kiss me". He answered.

 

She looked at him teasingly. "Who says that I want to kiss you ? Maybe I don't want to do that anymore".

 

"Oh I think you do". He tried kissing her, but she turned her face away, and he started kissing her down her neck instead.

 

She giggled and writhed in his arms, but he just kept going, kissing over her shoulder, pulling her dress down slightly. "Zac stop it tickles".

 

"Nope not before you give in and kisses me". He kept on leaving trails of small loving kisses across her now hot skin, now running below her collarbone.

 

Joel cleared his throat loudly. "You better kiss him, for the sake of the rest of us, before he gets really inappropriate".

 

"Okay okay, I'll kiss you, but you have to promise to behave then". She smiled at him and then pressed her lips down on his.

Amelia had been inside in the bathroom and when she came back out Zac was sitting cradling his little nephew in his arms, he was rocking him gently, singing a lullaby softly.

 

She couldn't help just watching him, Jasper came over next to her and whispered. "If I had ovaries they would be imploding at that sight".

 

"Jasper please". She said pretending to be indignant. "No you are right, that is so sweet I am almost getting a toothache".

 

Zac looked up at her, his face lighting up in the most amazing smile, his voice soft. "Look how perfect he is sleeping, I better put him in his carrycot".

 

When Zac had gone inside with the sleeping baby, Jasper sent Amelia a knowing look. "Uhh sweetie I think your boyfriends biological clock just sprang to life".

 

"Stop Jasper, he is just happy about his nephew, being a good uncle, that doesn't mean that wants kids any time soon". She slapped his arm.

 

He shrugged. "Well I could hear it ticking loud and clear, and remember he is actually getting quite close to turning 40, it is about time he start thinking along those lines".

 

Amelia felt her heart beat faster, he was right of course, but she wasn't close to thinking about kids and they were just finding each other again, she really hoped Jasper was seeing things.


	15. "It is not like I haven't seen you naked baby"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Way to wake up

"I kind of expected you to stay for the night". Jasper looked at her, they were driving back to her apartment.

 

She turned onto the freeway. "I can't say I didn't really wanted to, but I think it is better to wait just a little".

 

"You might be right sweetie, but I am so happy for the two of you, you are so perfect together". He smiled at her.

 

She sighed, for the first time in more than 6 months she felt whole, but she had a tiny flock of jittery butterflies in her stomach. "I just hope we are both in the right place and ready this time around".

 

"You are afraid he will become to intense and clingy again ?" Jasper squeezed her arm gently.

 

She nodded. "Yes a little, even though he seems more relaxed in general, and I am afraid I will panic and pull myself away from him again".

 

"I talked to his father, he was in a really dark place when he came back from Denmark, they were actually afraid he would hurt himself for a while". Jasper said looking sad.

 

She bit her lip, he had really been broken then. "That is what makes me uncertain, I don't want to hurt him like that again, his sister also said she hoped I really meant it, because she didn't want to see him broken again".

 

"But you can't just not be with him, because you are afraid it won't be forever, especially not when you so clearly belong together". He said softly.

 

She parked in the parking basement. "No I guess you are right and the only thing I really want to is to be with him".

 

"I am sure you are going to be happy together, for me it looks like forever and a bunch of cute kids". Jasper giggled and she slapped his shoulder and shook her head.

 

That night Amelia fell asleep with a smile on her lips and she slept better than she had done in a really long time.

"Good morning beautiful". Amelia was awakened by a soft kiss from Zac on her lips.

 

She opened her eyes a bit confused, thinking she might be dreaming. "Zac are you here or am I still dreaming ?"

 

"Still ? That sounds very exciting, I would like to hear what you are dreaming about me". He sent her the cutest smile.

 

She stretched and shook her head. "Nope ain't gonna tell you, I don't think your little head would be able to handle that, but what are you doing here ?"

 

"I thought I could give you a lift to the studio, I couldn't sleep and Jasper let me in". He bend down and kissed her.

 

She moaned on his lips, she had forgotten how good it felt to kiss him. "Now get out, I am going to get dressed, I will be out in a minute".

 

"It is not like I haven't seen you naked baby". He grabbed her when she got up, pressing her against him, his mouth running down her neck.

 

She pushed him away gently. "That was a long time ago and something different, so get out Zac".

 

He walked out grinning and she pulled of her pyjamas and put on a pair of cut of jeans and a crop top, before walking out in the kitchen, where Jasper and Zac were waiting.

 

"Morning sweetie, I hope it was okay for me to let that one inside, even though you were sleeping". Jasper said.

 

She poured herself a glass of orange juice. "Morning Jasper, yes that was fine, even though he disturbed a very good dream".

 

"I still want to know what you were dreaming". Zac put his arms around her from behind, pulling her against him, kissing her neck.

 

She giggled and winked at Jasper. "Nope, I am not breathing a word, as I said that pretty little head wouldn't be able to handle it".

 

"Then you just have to show me sometime soon". His voice a deep smooth whisper in her ear, making her stomach do a double flip flop.

 

She breathed in deeply and freed herself from his arms. "Shouldn't we be getting to the studio ?"


	16. "Don't go back to dud firework"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling Linda

"I think I want to see if Linda is on skype, I haven't talked to her since I got here". She said as they had just finished their lunch after recording all morning.

 

Zac looked up at her. "Why not ? You haven't fallen out or something have you ?"

 

"No not at all, but I know how she would react to you being here, she has kind of been pressuring me to contact you and I just couldn't handle having to discuss it". She looked at him apologetic.

 

He just smiled happily. "Now you don't have to discuss it with her, so what are you going to say to her ?"

 

"I am just getting a brilliant idea, I think I am going to have a bit fun, if you can keep quiet". She giggled and pulled out her ipad.

 

She had of coursed sent a couple of texts to Linda, telling she had arrived, that the apartment was great and that everything was fine, but she hadn't told about Zac, knowing how Linda would react.

 

She was lucky, Linda was online and she asked for a connection, Linda showing up on her screen. "Hi Ami, it's been a long time, how are you ?"

 

"Hi Linda, yeah I have been kind of busy, I am great, what about you ?" It was great seeing Linda again.

 

Linda smiled happily. "We are good, nothing much new here, have you seen some cool places, met someone exciting ?"

 

"Yeah it is really cool here and well I met someone, a man actually". She bit her lip hard not to laugh.

 

Linda looked really surprised, she definitely hadn't expected that. "Oh, I am happy for you sweetie, tell me about him ?"

 

"He is my duet partner, you would really like him, he is something really special". She glanced at Zac, who was beaming at her.

 

Linda looked happy but a little sceptical and Amelia knew she was thinking about Zac. "I am happy if you are, so he is a singer ?"

 

"Yeahh kind of and very sexy, totally hot and he is a great kisser". She hoped Zac could handle her praising him like that.

 

Linda grinned. "Well that doesn't sound half bad, is he as good a kisser as a certain person I can't mention ?"

 

"Yes exactly as good, but I wasn't sure if I should start anything". She was still biting her lip, to keep a straight face.

 

Linda was eyeing her through the screen, looking curious. "Why not ? What is wrong with this one ?"

 

"Well, there is the whole, don't go back to dud firework thing, but I might have realised I just didn't light the fuse right the first time". She almost couldn't contain a giggle now.

 

Linda looked very confused, she clearly couldn't connect the dots. "Uhh what are you talking about Ami, that was pretty weird what you just said".

 

"Do you want to say hallo, I got him right here, and he wants to say hi". She handed the ipad to Zac.

 

He only just got the ipad, then she heard Linda squeak from the screen. "Oh my God Zac, I am so happy to see you, I was so afraid she was making a mistake".

 

"Hi Linda, nice to see you to". He said grinning, he talked to Linda for about 5 minutes before handing her the ipad back.

 

She looked apologetically at her friend. "Whoops sorry, I just couldn't help it, it was just a bit to fun".

 

"Normally I would have gotten really angry, but as this means that you two are back together as you should be, I can live with being deceived". Linda said smiling happily.

 

Amelia couldn't help smiling back. "Thank you sweetie, I didn't want to say anything before I knew if it lead to something, hope you understand, but better get back to working now".

 

"It is fine, we both know I would have pushed you if I knew he was there, talk to you soon". Linda waved and went off line.

 

Zac stood up and reached for her hand. "You are right, we better get back to work".

 

She got up and took his hand, lacing her fingers with his, he lifted her hand to his lips kissing it, and then pulled her with him.


	17. "You wont Zac, you are definitely not scaring me by staying"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hot reunion

"Are you busy ? Or do you wanna come up for a bit ?" Amelia looked at Zac, suddenly feeling a bit shy as he pulled up in front of her building.

 

He looked at her for a moment, like he wanted to make sure she really meant it. "No plans, so yeah why not".

 

He parked the car and came to open her door, lacing his fingers with her as they walked inside.

 

Amelia didn't know why, but suddenly she felt like a teenager who didn't know what to say to that hot guy she liked, and she shuffled about nervously in the elevator.  
When they came into the apartment she took of her shoes, it was so nice to walk around barefooted after a long day in heels.

 

On the kitchen counter she found a note from Jasper, he had gone out for some meetings and expected to be late, which only made her more nervous.

 

"Do you want a glass of wine ?" She looked at Zac, maybe a glass of wine or two would make her calm down.

 

He nodded and she opened the cupboard taking out two glasses, but one of them slipped and somehow cut her foot as it smashed on the floor. "Oh fuck".

 

"Are you okay ? You are bleeding darling, come let me see". Zac grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up on the kitchen counter, and looked at her foot.

 

"Do you have a first aid kit somewhere ? It is not very deep, but we better get it cleaned up". He looked at her worriedly.

 

She pointed to the bottom drawer. "There is a small one down there in the bottom drawer".

 

"Sit still baby". He pulled out the first aid kit and cleaned out the cut very gently, before putting on a band aid.

 

She looked lovingly at him. "Thank you sweetie, I am a big clutch, what would I do without you".

 

"Nonsense, but what is with you today, you seem so tense, now stay and I will get those shards away, we don't want you cutting yourself again". He swept up the broken glass.

 

He came over putting his arms around her to lift her down, but she snaked her arms around his neck, her legs sliding around his thighs, pulling him closer, her mouth finding his.

 

He kissed her softly, but then put her down on the floor, looking seriously at her. "I think I better go now Ami".

 

"Oh okay". She tried smiling, but she felt so rejected, so stupid, feeling it as a physical pain in her stomach.

 

He walked slowly toward the elevator and she bit her lip, why did it hurt so much, he probably just wanted to wait a little longer, be sure she really meant it.

 

Amelia really tried, but a small sob escaped her anyway, he froze and snapped around.

 

"Oh for God's sake Ami". He was with her in a matter of seconds, literally sweeping her up into his arms.

 

She buried her face at his shoulder and felt even more stupid. "I'm so sorry Zac, this is stupid, I am probably just a bit sensitive".

 

"Don't be upset please, I was just trying to hold back, I didn't want to move to fast again, I didn't want to scare you". He kissed her softly on the hair.

 

She looked up, her eyes locked into his. "You won't Zac, you are definitely not scaring me by staying".

 

He growled, catching her lips in a scorching kiss, and carried her to the bedroom, managing to kick of his shoes and socks on the way.

 

Zac lay her down on the bed and she grabbed his T-shirt, pulling him down on top of her, then pulling the T-shirt over his head, throwing it on the floor.

 

She kissed his chest, once again noticing that he had buffed up quite a bit, the muscles more defined and bigger, leaving at trail of kisses up his neck, reaching his mouth, moaning against his lips, her tongue finding his.

 

Apparently the fact that he was more relaxed, more at peace with himself, made him less controlling in the bedroom to, letting her touch him, which she liked.

 

His hands was caressing her body like he was exploring a new wonder and she sighed, he pulled of her blouse and then her bra.

 

She gasped lightly when his hands found her breasts, kneading them softly, her nipples getting hard against his palm, his fingers closing around them, pinching.  
He pushed her down on her back and opened her shorts, pulling them of with her panties, throwing them on the floor, his voice low and raw. "You are even more beautiful than I remembered".

 

She gasped as his hand slid up her thigh, and gently stroked over her folds, making her center contract with each touch.

 

She grabbed the wrist of the arm he was holding himself up with, as her breathing got laboured and his caresses more intense.

 

He dipped his head down to catch her nipple between his lips, sucking it, flicking his tongue over it, gracing it with his teeth.

 

His fingers found her entrance, and he thrusted his fingers into her, a growling sound escaping his throat. "Oh baby so hot and wet for me".

 

She moaned deeply as his fingers and mouth teased her, knowing she couldn't stand against that treatment for long.

 

"Cum for me baby". He moaned against her skin, and she dug her nails into his arm, as her center started sending waves of pleasure through her, then he graced his thumb over her clit, and her hips bucked of the mattress, as she moaned his name, her pussy clamping around his fingers.

 

Zac kissed her softly, but she almost threw herself at him, kissed him like she needed him to live, and pushed him down on his back, making him chuckle.

 

She opened his pants as fast as she could, pulling them of with his boxers, throwing them away, humming with need as she let her eyes run over him.

 

Amelia straddled him, bending down to kiss him, before grabbing his cock, sliding down on him in a swift joyous motion, gasping out loud, as he filled her.

 

He gasped as well, grabbing her hips, his fingers digging into her flesh, but he let her control the tempo, as she started moving, and he purred. "Oh God yes darling, ride me".

 

She pulled herself up painfully slow, then snapping her hips down on him, his breathing getting shallow.

 

His hand entangled in her hair, pulling her down, kissing her roughly, making her moan and whimper.

 

She could feel it build inside her again, moving faster on him now, the feel of him overwhelming and yet so familiar. "Cum baby, cum for me again".

 

Then she was shaking slightly, moaning and grabbing his shoulders hard as another orgasm rolled through her.

 

He sat up, kissing her deeply, his mouth travelling down her neck, then catching her nipple, his hands holding her hips, holding her still as he pushed his hips up against her, and she grinded down on him.

 

The last orgasm hadn't even left her body, when she felt that tucking sensation at her center again, her hands raking his back and her head falling back moaning.

 

"Do you have one more for me baby ? Cum for me again". He moaned, and she felt how he kind of expanded inside her as he came, moaning into her shoulder, and she couldn't help it but let out at breathless scream cumming for the third time.

 

He collapsed back down on the bed, pulling her with him, and she slided down beside him, snuggling into his arm, and he kissed her hair mumbling. "I am so happy I stayed".


	18. "I hadn't expected to come home to a naughty peep show"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper the creepy stalker

"Whoops shit". Amelia jumped out of bed to go to the bathroom, but her legs buckled beneath her and she had to grab hold of the bed not to fall.

 

Zac looked at her with surprise. "Uhh darling, what are you doing ? Leave it to you to fall over nothing".

 

"It is so not my fault, it is your fault actually, my legs is still totally jello, they just gave in". She looks accusingly at him.

 

He had a fit of giggles and she stuck out her tongue at him, before she let go of the bed, making sure her legs would support her.

 

"Are you hungry ?" Amelia asked Zac as she came back into the bedroom after having a quick shower.

 

He stretched lazily and looked lovingly at her. "Well yeah I am actually starting to get just a bit hungry".

 

"I will go check the kitchen for something worth eating". She pulled on a pair of clean panties and stole his T-shirt, it almost reached her knees.

 

He got up and kissed her softly. "Uhh you look so damn sexy like this, I will just hit the shower, okay ?"

 

"Of course, just come out in the kitchen when you are done". She kissed him again and couldn't help but slap his ass as he walked to the bathroom.

 

She walked out to the kitchen and stopped in shock. "Oh fuck Jasper, what are you doing here ? I thought you would be late".

 

"We finished early, but I hadn't expected to come home to a naughty peep show sweetie". He said grinning.

 

She hid her face in her hands, her cheeks going bright red. "I wasn't expecting you to come home, fuck this is so embarrassing".

 

"Don't worry about that, I can handle it, but next time, maybe just close the door right ?" He said grinning, stirring in a pot on the stove.

 

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Okay Jasper, just a bit creepy going down to have a look, you know that right ?"

 

"Of course I haven't been watching you, I didn't know what the two of you were doing, I just wanted to let you know that I was back". He shrugged apologetic.

 

She looked at him. "Sorry Jasper, didn't mean for you to see that, promise to close the door in the future even if you are not here".

 

"But probably sounding like a creepy stalker, hot damn girl, now I really get why you couldn't let that man get away". He winked at her and Amelia almost doubled of the chair laughing.

 

She thought a change of subject was about time. "What are you making there Jasper ? It smells delicious".

 

"I guessed the two of you would be famished once you emerged, so I decided to occupy myself with a little cooking". He sent her a sweet smile.

 

She hopped down from the chair and kissed his cheek. "Uhh you are such a sweetheart, I better go make sure he is decent when he comes out".

 

"Oh no why sweetie ? I don't mind". Jasper said with a teasing smirk, and she playfully hit his shoulder.

 

She walked back into the bedroom and closed the door behind her, Zac came out from the bathroom, naked, his hair a mess of damp curls.

 

"How sexy I may find you looking like that, you better put on some clothes, Jasper is in the kitchen cooking". She pulled of his T-shirt and threw it to him.

 

Zac looked at her, his eyes wide. "Fuck how long has he been here ? Do I even want to know ?"

 

"No I don't think you want to know sweetie, and next time, please remember to close the door behind you". She winked at him.

 

He blushed quite a lot. "Uhh and you just want me to walk out, having dinner with him pretending nothing happened ?"

 

"Yup, at least I didn't make it more awkward for you, by telling you what he had to say about you". She said teasingly and kissed him.

 

He shook his head. "No thanks, I rather don’t know, I like to be able to look him in the eyes again someday".

 

She giggled and put on a long flowing summer dress, he put on his clothes to and she pulled him with her out in the kitchen to get some food.


	19. "Did you just scold Tom Hiddleston in a text ?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami get a big surprise

The next couple of weeks went perfect, they finished up the song and made a music video for it and Amelia had met with a couple of promoters.

 

And her relationship with Zac was also perfect, well he was still a bit intense, but it didn't feel scary, it was like the feeling of control and panic was gone.

 

"Ami you are so going to piss your pants". Jasper came out on the balcony, he had just finished a phone call and he looked very excited.

 

She was sitting on Zac’s lap and he looked up at Jasper making a disgusted face. "Could I please move then, before you tell her".

 

"He is always so funny, what is it Jasper ?" She looked at him curiously, he had said he had some exciting things brewing, that was why he hadn't returned to Denmark yet.

 

Jasper looked like he was hiding a big secret. "Well what do you think of being on 'The late late show with James Corden' ?"

 

"Seriously ? That is a joke right ? You know we can't joke with something like that". Amelia looked at him wide eyed.

 

Jasper looked insulted. "Like I would ever be that evil sweetie, and you are both on as a guest and singing in the end of the show, can it get any better ?"

 

"No, I am pretty sure it can't". She was shaking her head and slightly and almost jumping on Zac’s lap with excitement.

 

Zac put his arms around her, kissing her warmly. "Congratulations darling, I am so very proud of you".

 

"Thank you, uhh I can't wait, I love James Corden he is so funny, and without you this would never have happened". She looked at him lovingly and kissed him.

 

Jasper waved his hands. "Hallo, still here, if the two of you could stop the being so lovey dovey for just a second, then yes if you ask me it can get better".

 

"What now Jasper ? I have a hard time imagining what would make it better". She looked at him.

 

His face split in a shit eating grin and he arched an eyebrow. "Well guess who is going to be on the show with you ?"

 

"I have absolutely no idea Jasper and I am not starting a guessing game, but looking at you I say either someone interesting or someone really hot". She said with a smirk.

 

Jasper nodded. "Both I would say, Chris Hemsworth and Tom Hiddleston is coming to talk about the next Thor movie".

 

"Wow like seriously ?" She didn't know what to say, it was kind of mind blowing that she got to be on TV and even more along with big stars.

 

Zac look insulted and for a moment Amelia thought he might be jealous about her reaction, but then he said. "Tom better have a good excuse for not telling me he is in town".

 

He pulled out his phone and texted something, Amelia looked at him with shock. "Did you just scold Tom Hiddleston in a text ?"

 

"No of course not, I threatened him with bodily harm if he is not coming by". He said with the most innocent smile.

 

She shook her head, looking at him like he was crazy, then she looked at Jasper. "When is the show ?"

 

"Tomorrow sweetie, so you better start planning what to wear". Jasper said grinning, knowing she would panic.

 

Zac had been fiddling with his phone, he looked up. "Hey we don't have any plans this evening do we ?"

 

"No not to my knowledge, why ?" She looked at him and the look on his face, made her stomach do backflips, what was he planning ?

 

He smiled very innocently. "Good, because I might have just invited Tom and Chris over for dinner, they were free tonight, just touched down in LAX an hour ago".

 

"Did you invite Chris Hemsworth and Tom Hiddleston to come hear and have dinner ? Are you fucking crazy ?" She was about to panic.

 

Zac looked at her, confusion painted on his face. "Uhh what is the problem, they happen to be very nice both of them".

 

"Zac they are like huge stars, I wouldn't know what to make ? Is this place nice enough ? And I don't have anything to wear". She was getting herself all worked up.

 

He cupped her face and locked his eyes with her. "Relax darling, they are normal people and they don't expect anything special".

 

"Hey you two, the important question here is what I am going to wear". Jasper said winking and they both looked at him before breaking down in fits of laughter.


	20. "Okay Hiddles, please hand her back now"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Thor and Loki

"Uhm this is amazing darling". Zac said after dipping his finger in the potato salad.

 

They had agree on getting some good steaks and ribs and then barbecue out on the balcony and Amelia had made a green salad and a danish potato salad. 

 

"Zac don't put your fingers in the food". She scolded and slapped his hand away as he tried to get another taste.

 

She was a bit more relaxed now, thinking that she was actually used to be around movie stars, okay Zac and Joel might not be as famous as Chris and Tom, but they were still just human like everyone else.

 

She changed into a pretty white summer dress and walked back out on the balcony, her feet bare and put her arms around Zac, who was standing by the grill.

 

He closed the grill so it could get hot enough and turned towards her. "You look amazing baby, I might have to watch out that Tom doesn't get any ideas, he is single again I heard".

 

"Oh so that thing is over". She had heard of his very public relationship with a certain popstar, the whole world had.

 

Zac nodded. "I think that have been over for some time, don't think it was ever really serious".

 

She was happy that their relationship wasn't that public, actually it wasn't public at all yet, even though there had been some rumours.

 

The doorbell sounded and Zac went in to open the door, she went inside, but waited by the balcony door, allowing her to get a good look and do at bit of fangirling before having to be civilised.

 

Chris Hemsworth came first through the door and she was surprised he wasn't bigger, she had expected him to be really tall, but he was the same height as Zac, admittedly Chris was a bit broader and more buff.

 

He had a friendly face and the blonde hair was pulled back at the nape of the neck, he was wearing surfer shorts and a T-shirt, his voice boomed through the apartment as he greeted Zac.

 

Amelia was quite surprised to see Tom Hiddleston with short sandy hair, she had kind of expected him to have Loki hair as they were in the middle of filming, but apparently the black hair was a wig.

 

Tom pulled Zac into a hug and said with a chuckle and that deep english voice. "Zac you do know you don't have to threaten me with violence right ?"

 

"Well if I don't you always have like a million excuses, if I just threaten you right away, you know that there is no way out". Zac answered grinning.

 

She had always thought Zac had very long legs, but Toms legs were impossible long and slim in black jeans.

 

On the other hand she always heard people go on about how tall he was, and he wasn't small, but compared to Zac and Chris he was actually coming out the short one, being about two inches shorter.

 

They walked over to her and she could hear the male pride in Zac’s voice as he put his arm around her and said. "And this is Ami, my absolutely much better half".

 

"Lovely to meet you Ami, I hear we are going to be on TV together tomorrow". Chris grabbed her hand, it almost disappeared in his much bigger hand.

 

She smiled at him, up close he seemed really big due to his broad chest, his eyes were astonishing blue. "Hi Chris, nice to meet you too and yes we apparently are".

 

"A pleasure finally meeting you Ami, I was starting to think that Zac were making you up or at least exaggerating when he told about you, but I see he was telling the truth". Tom pulled her into a hug and Zac reluctantly let her go.

 

Okay, he was almost inhumanly handsome and he smelled great, making her a bit weak in the knees. "Uh thank you Tom, nice to meet you".

 

"Okay Hiddles, please hand her back now". Zac grabbed her hand, pulling her back into his arms, he was smiling though.

 

They all went out on the balcony and Zac filled a glass of white wine for each of them, Jasper stuck out his head. "Oh hi".

 

"This is my agent and promoter Jasper, Jasper get out here and say hello to Chris and Tom". She said smiling at him and he walked out wearing a polo shirt and shorts, he clearly had done a lot to look nice.

 

They all greeted each other and Amelia went inside to get plates and cutlery, while Zac put the meat on.

 

"Can I give you a hand with something ?" The soft deep voice with the thick british accent told her it was Tom, but it still gave a small jolt in her when she looked up and into those soulful blue eyes.

 

She sent him a friendly smile, she could hear Zac and Chris discussing grilling techniques on the balcony. "Maybe you could reach the plates for me, then I don't have to get a chair to get them".

 

"No problem, which cupboard ?" He walked around the counter to join her, she pointed to the middle cupboard and he opened, stretching up to take the plates.

 

She had to kick herself mentally, when she caught herself staring at his stomach as his T-shirt slid up, he had very toned muscles and a trail of ginger hair, her thoughts made her blush.

 

"Thank you". She smiled at him and he returned with one of his trademark Tom smiles, that made his eyes sparkle and the corners of them crinkle.

 

He looked at her very seriously and said in a low voice. "I was so happy when Zac told me you where back with him, he was so heartbroken over what happened, he deserves to be happy and you clearly makes him happy".

 

"Uhh thanks and yes he does, he is so amazing and he does so much for others". She glanced out through the balcony door, Zac was explaining something to Chris and Jasper, his hands talking as much as his mouth.

 

Tom smiled at her. "He can be a bit intense, I know, don't let it scare you, it comes from passion, but I can see you really care about him and that is the most important thing".

 

She could see he was thinking about something, but she wouldn't ask, he didn't look like it was something he wanted to talk about, instead she went to the fridge to get the salads out.

 

"Could you take the two bowls out Tom ? Then I take the plates and cutlery". She looked at him.

 

"Of course, no problem". He nodded and smiled, then he picked up the bowls and went to the balcony, she followed.


	21. "Zac you didn't just call your beautiful girlfriend a consolation prize"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good evening

"Oh God, is any of you capable of answering a simple yes or no question in less than 45 seconds ?" Amelia was looking from Zac to Tom.

 

They had finished eating and sat relaxing with a glass of wine, Chris and Tom had been telling a lot of stories from the set of the new Thor movie.

 

Chris laughed heartily. "No, none of them has understood the art of being brief and to the point, I don't know who is worst".

 

"Tom, definitely Tom, because he will give you some Shakespeare quote or something else clever or he answers you in french and makes everyone else feel inferior". Zac said grinning.

 

Amelia looked at him, smiling sweetly. "Yeah but he does it in that oh so charming English accent, that kind of pulls in the other direction".

 

"Yes and Zac always ends up talking about everything else than what he is actually asked and he curses quite a lot". Tom said winking at him.

 

She giggled and nodded. "Oh yeah, rabbit trails and last week someone said fuck on live tv".

 

"Hey hey could you two just stop, this isn't fair, you can't just gang up on me like that". Zac looked insultet.

 

They all laughed and Jasper looked confused and asked. "This might be a stupid question, but what on earth is rabbit trails ?"

 

"That is what Zac calls it when he is asked a question and ends up talking about something completely different, he is just following the rabbit trails". Tom answered.

 

Zac grinned and shrugged. "Well that happens to everyone, you start answering a question, but then you start thinking about something else in relation".

 

"Like when you order cake, and when you get it you suddenly feel like ice-cream, uhh darling do we have any ice-cream ? You know there is this place out near Disneyland they got the best ice-cream, hey didn't you want to go to Disneyland Jasper ?" Zac was trailing of and everyone was trying not to burst out laughing.

 

"Sorry Zac, but I think you just lost sweetie, you are clearly worst at answering clearly and to the point". Amelia went over to him kissing him softly.

 

He pulled her down on his lap, his arms around her waist and she snuggled into him. "At least I got you as a consolation prize".

 

"Zac you didn't just call your beautiful girlfriend a consolation prize". Chris looked at him with a stern expression.

 

Zac slapped a hand over his mouth and looked at her, with pleading eyes. "Whoops darling, that sounded entirely different in my head, so sorry, can you forgive me ?"

 

"Of course, I know you meant in the nicest possible way". She kissed him softly.

 

He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, his eyes a warm chocolate brown in the evening sun. "If you knew how much I love you baby".

 

"I love you to". This time his words didn't scare her and she didn't even have to think about saying it back.

 

Jasper rolled his eyes and said in a sugar coated voice. "Uhh stop being so damn adorable, I am getting a toothache".

 

"You are just jealous Jasper". Amelia said teasingly and Jasper shrugged, making everyone laugh.

 

They had a great evening and it got pretty late before Chris and Tom got up to leave, heading back to their hotel.

 

"See you tomorrow". Chris said, hugging Amelia in a bear hug, and she nodded smiling at him.

 

Tom grabbed her, pulling her into a ekstra long Hiddles hug. "Yeah see you on TV tomorrow Ami".

 

"See you Tom ". She said happily, both Tom and Chris also hugged Jasper, who couldn't smile any wider.

 

First Chris hugged Zac, then Tom hugged him, whispering loud enough for everyone to hear. "And behave Zac, that one is a keeper and if you fuck it up again, I will kick your ass and you know I can".

 

"Oh so you think you can, do you Hiddles ? I've like to see that". Zac said laughing and slapped Toms shoulder.

 

Tom smiled mischievously, then he suddenly grabbed Zac, trying to flip him over, but he wasn't easy to move.

 

Chris shook his head, pulling them apart like a pair of misbehaving kids. "Hey now stop that you two".

 

"Here if you take this one, I take the other goofball". He pushed Zac into Amelia's arms, she hugged him closely and he forgot everything about fooling around.

 

Chris pulled Tom with him, while he said grinning. "See you tomorrow, sleep well".

 

"Sometimes you act like you are 5 years old". She released Zac and shook her head.

 

He was pouting. "Hey Hiddles was the one who started, why am I the one getting in trouble ?"

 

"Firstly it was actually you who hit him first and secondly Tom isn't here, so I can only scold you". She said giggling and then kissed him.

 

He pulled her as close to him as possible, resting his forehead against hers. "But it was a nice evening wasn't it ?"

 

"Definitely, I think I am in love, that man is way to beautiful". Jasper said dreamingly from behind them, they had forgotten he was still there.

 

They looked at each other and started laughing, then Zac said. "Uhh sorry Jasper, but Tom is most definitely not pitching for that team".

 

"Bummer, well I already knew, it is usually easy to see, but a man can dream and on that note I am going to bed, goodnight". Jasper said smirking.

 

Zac looked at her, and they both broke down in a fit of giggles, then he swept her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom, remembering to close the door.


	22. "James haven't your mother told you not to listen to rumours ?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami at ‘The late late show’

"Is this good enough Zac ?" Amelia twirled in front of him, it was the next day and she was getting ready to go in to the TV studio to be on 'The late late show', she had picked a simple but pretty blue dress.

 

He looked at her and smiled. "You look amazing darling, you are going to be a smash, I know that".

 

"How much should I do about hair and make-up ? I never done something like this before". She looked uncertain.

 

He snaked his arms around her and kissed her softly. "Don't worry baby, they will take care of that on set".

 

"I am just so nervous babe, I am afraid I say something really stupid". She snuggled into him.

 

He stroked her hair and said calmly. "Just be yourself, everyone will love you and now you know Chris and Tom, so you are not alone".

 

"I love you Zac". She looked up into his eyes and thought what on earth she had done to deserve him.

 

His face lighted up in the most amazing smile and his fingers gently stroked her cheek. "And I love you, more than anything".

 

"Oh by the way, what do I say if he asks about us ?" She knew the rumours about them were getting stronger and she wouldn't risk saying something wrong.

 

He bit his lips, looking thoughtful. "It is up to you darling, I am nothing but proud to be with you, so for my sake you can just tell the truth".

 

"Let’s see if to topic comes up and what feels like the right thing to say if it is". She kissed him lovingly.

 

It had been hard convincing Zac to stay at home and not go with her to the studio, but she knew there would be a lot of people because Chris and Tom was there.

 

————————————————————————————————————-

She was waiting in the back while James Corden was talking with Chris and Tom, when she was called in, she tried to smile and look happy as she walked down to the couch.

 

"Welcome to the show Amelia". James smiled and hugged her friendly, she had met him shortly when she arrived and he seemed really nice.

 

She smiled, he had a calming effect on her as he seemed relaxed and friendly. "Well thank you James and please call me Ami”.

"Okay Ami then, say hello to Tom and Chris". He gestured towards them and they both got up and hugged Amelia like old friends.

 

James looked at them with surprise and said in a lightly teasing voice. "Well you look like you already know one another ?"

 

"We actually had the pleasure of having dinner at Ami’s place last night, so yes you are right James". Tom answered with a grin.

 

James looked secretive. "Okay Ami, then I have to ask, because I am thinking that you didn't just randomly picked up those two on the streets and took them home with you ?"

 

"Well actually James, they looked so hungry and I kind of felt sorry for them so I did". She said looking all innocent and everyone laughed, she started to feel comfortable.

 

James finally stopped laughing. "I kind of heard some rumours about a certain leading man, that you are singing a duet with and whom I happen to know are good friends with those scoundrels".

 

"James haven't your mother told you not to listen to rumours ?" Chris leaned forward looking at him with a smirk.

 

He shook his head. "She tried, but it didn't work. So Ami let me hear, are those rumours true ? Are you and Zachary together ?"

 

"Can you keep a big secret James ? Yes I guess you can say we are". She couldn't help but smile and blush a bit.

 

Tom rolled his eyes. "Believe me James, those two are so damn sweet together, I still have a toothache from spending last night with them, watching them all smooching up".

 

"Behave brother, no actually they are really perfect together". Chris had slapped Tom on the shoulder and was smiling at Amelia.

 

James made a small 'oh soo cute' sound and then asked. "Let me hear then, how long have you known each other ?"

 

"Well we actually met in Copenhagen when he was there on vacation, that is wow 9 months ago, and we kind of dated a bit. That was before I got my record deal, but he had to go back home and the distance was to much". She told, not the full truth,but that was to personal. "And then we met again about a month ago when I came here to do the song and well we have been dating for 3 weeks now, so still kind of new".

 

James put a hand on his chest. "That sounds like destiny to me, you two are meant for each other I would say".

 

"I am certainly thankful to have met him, he is truly special to me". She bit her lip blushing and everyone uhh'ed and aah'ed.

 

Then it was time for her to sing, and she sang one of her own songs, after all three of them praised her, telling her she had a beautiful voice and Amelia didn't know what to do with herself.


	23. "Tom I got a bone to pick with you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naked Tom and a couple of drinks

"You were amazing darling". She almost jumped out of her own skin, when Zac suddenly put his arms around her from behind in the backstage area.

 

She snapped around and hit him in the chest with a fist sounding annoyed. "Fuck Zac, you scared the shit out of me, and what are you doing here ? Didn't we agree you would stay at home ?"

 

"Ouch don't hit me, it wasn't my idea, go hit Tom, he told me to come down here". He put up his most innocent face.

 

She marched over to Tom's dressing-room and ripped the door open. "Tom I got a bone to pick with you".

 

"Ehh could that wait till I am at least somewhat decent ?" He said looking a bit surprised and very naked and she slammed the door, beet red in the face.

 

Zac looked at her and she stammered totally perplexed. "Oh God fuck, I guess he was changing".

 

Zac choked with laughter and she kind of wanted to hit him again, couldn't he understand how embarrassing it was ? No probably not.

 

"Darling, just think about how many woman who would love to be in your shoes in that moment, now you can brag about having seen Tom naked". Zac was still chuckling.

 

She sent him an evil glare. "That might be, but I happen to find it very embarrassing".

 

Five minutes later the door opened and Tom walked out, Amelia hid her face against Zac’s shoulder, wishing for the ground to swallow her up.

 

"Hey Hiddles I think you scared my girlfriend quite a lot". Zac said grinning and ruffled her hair.

 

Tom chuckled. "Well maybe she will remember to knock then, not my fault if she saw something bigger than she is used to at home".

 

"Hardly Hiddles, hardly". Zac said with a crooked self-assured smile and Amelia groaned hiding her face in her hands.

 

"No Tom, don't even thing about saying that out loud, and no we are most definitely not having a dick measuring contest". Chris said walking up to them.

 

Amelia looked up at him, relieved he had shown up just then. "Tell me Chris, are those two always like that when they are together ?"

 

"Yes pretty much, when they are not worse, they are 8 year old boys stuck in the bodies of grown men". Chris answered grinning.

 

She breathed in deeply and looked at Tom, it was a bit embarrassing looking him in the eyes. "Sorry I barged in on you, but why are you telling Zac to come down here when I told him not to ?"

 

"Because I thought that we could all go out for a couple of drinks, maybe a bit of dancing". He looked at her making the sweetest face.

 

Uh it was pretty much impossible to stay angry with him when he was making that face, and she looked away, only to have Zac looking at her all puppy dog eyed, which weren't any better. "Okay okay, just stop that, both of you".

 

They went to a club nearby and it turned out to be a really great evening, even though she didn't sit down at all, because both Zac and Tom loved to dance and kept her on the dance floor the entire evening, she even danced with Chris for a bit.

 

And of course they had a dance off, wanting her and Chris to judge, but they called the 5th and refused to call a winner.

 

Sometime really late they said goodnight to Tom and Chris, both hugging her closely, saying they hoped to see her again soon.

 

She was really tired when they drove home, Zac had only had two drinks the whole evening and was fit to drive home, Amelia fell asleep after five minutes of driving.


	24. "No Zac, I can't just swim around naked"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot sex in the pool

When Amelia woke up the next morning she was a bit confused at first to where she was, then she saw Zac sleeping next to her and she realised she was at his house.

 

He flopped over, made a cute sleepy sound and pulled her into his arms. "Hmm morning my beautiful".

 

"Morning Zac, I guess I sort of fell asleep last night". She snuggled up closer to him and sighed contently.

 

He kissed along her shoulder. "You can say that, I hope it was okay that I just brought you back here ?"

 

"Of course". She stretched, happy that she had the whole day of and knew that Zac did to.

 

When they had had some breakfast Zac looked at her and asked. "What would you like to do today ?"

 

"Hmm just relax and enjoy life I think, a shame I didn't bring my bikini, I could actually do with a dip in the pool". The weather was already great and it was getting hot.

 

He bit his lip and sent her a naughty smirk. "Well you don't really need a bikini to go in the pool, we are the only ones here and no one can look into the garden".

 

"No Zac, I can't just swim around naked". She looked at him wide eyed, you couldn't just do that, could you ?

 

He put his arms around her, kissing and nibbling down her neck. "Why not baby ? I certainly won't mind at all".

 

She let him talk her into it and while he went to get some towels, she quickly pulled of her clothes and threw it on the sunlounger and jumped into the water, not really knowing why she didn't want Zac to see her naked, it was just something else being naked outside.

 

Zac came out, he threw the towels next to her clothes and undressed slowly, knowing she was watching him.

 

And she couldn't help but look at him, she loved watching the way he moved, the strength of his body, the masculine lines, he didn't seem to care that he was naked outside, but just grinned, jumping head first into the water.

 

They were splashing about, swimming and playing around for about half an hour, then she swimmed over, snaking her arms around his neck. "Thanks for being you".

 

"Well I guess that is one thing I am actually good at". He smiled and kissed her, his hands resting on her lower back.

 

Her hands was caressing his neck and shoulders and when he broke the kiss, she said a little out of breath, he could still make her leg pop, even under water. "I love you".

 

"I love you to my beautiful, so very much". He pulled he even closer and she folded her legs around him.

 

His mouth found hers again and his tongue ran playfully along her lip, before finding hers to play.

 

Zac pushed her through the water in front of him, until she felt the edge of the pool on her back, she knew he could stand on the bottom there, but she couldn't.

 

He pressed her against the edge with his body, his hands gliding over her body, finding her breasts, kneading them. "Baby put your arms on the ledge".

 

She did as he said, spreading her arms out, laying them on the ledge, holding herself up easily, her breasts now above water and his mouth found her nipple.

 

Amelia was gasping, letting her head fall back on the ledge, as he played with her nipples kissing, sucking, pulling at them, making them stand up hard, begging for his touch.

 

"Oh God Zac I need you now, please take me". Her voice hoarse and breathless as she begged him.

 

He didn't let her wait, but grabbed her hips, burying himself completely in her with one swift motion, making her moan and press against him.

 

He kissed and nibbled at her neck and shoulder, while sliding out slowly and then snapping his hips into hers hard and as deep as he could with each thrust.

 

Amelia was gasping, her head falling all the way back, when his hands found her nipples, starting to twirl her nipples between his fingers.

 

She could feel it build rapidly now, and she could feel he was getting close to, as his thrusts got faster and more erratic.

 

His mouth found her earlobe and he sucked it into his mouth, before whispering. "Cum with me baby".

 

And that was her undoing, making her scream out, forgetting everything about neighbours, while her body cramped around him in a glorious orgasm.

 

She pulled him with her, his head falling down on her shoulder, gasping his voice a throaty moan. "Oh God Baby".


	25. "I don't want Zac dragged into this"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami is blackmailed

Amelia's phone buzzed and she picked it up, expecting a text from Zac, he was at the studio shooting and she was laying around in his garden waiting for him to come home, it was three days after the TV show and their relationship had been all over the tabloids both in LA and in Denmark.

 

She stared at her phone in shock, it wasn't Zac who wrote her, it was Daniel, her ex and it wasn't a message but a video he had sent, a video that made her skin crawl.  
What did he want ? Where did that video come from, she hadn't known it existed, but why would he send it to her now ? 

 

She was just sitting there with her phone in her hand, what should she do ? There was no message or anything, she could really use Jasper now, but he had flown back home the day before.

 

After just sitting there for five minutes she texted him > Where is that video from Daniel ? And why are you sending it to me ? <

 

It didn't take long for him to answer > Are you alone ? I need to talk to you and I think you like to keep it private <

 

Her heart were pounding and her stomach a painful knot, she was certain this could never end well, it was nothing good he wanted from her.

 

She bit her lip, she just wanted to call Zac, to tell him she needed him, but she didn't want to drag him into this and she couldn't bear if he ever saw that video.

 

She ended up responding > Yes I am alone right now, so you are free to call and tell me what it is you want to say <

 

A couple of minutes later her phone rang, she didn't have his number on her phone anymore, but she could remember it, he had had that same number for all 6 years they were together.

 

"Yes Daniel, what do you want ? Why are you sending me that video now ?" She tried to keep her voice under control.

 

He laughed, it was a cold and not very nice laughter. "Well hello Ami, I saw you on TV, so you are rubbing up to the big stars now I see".

 

"Just stop Daniel, what do you want from me ? Were is that video from ? I never gave you permission to make that". She tried not to yell at him, even though she was angry.

 

His voice on the other hand was very condescending. "I don't need your permission to make a video in my own home, don't you think that famous boyfriend of yours will find it very amusing ? And all your new fancy friends ?"

 

"Daniel please, why are you doing this ? What's in it for you ?" She couldn't entirely hide the panic in her voice.

 

There it was again, that cold little laugh. "Oh I am counting on getting quite a lot out of it my dear, now when you are famous, one way or another".

 

"Just tell me already, what is it that you want Daniel ? How do I make that video disappear forever ?" She sighed, what could he want from her ?

 

His voice suddenly all business like. "I am going to be fair and give you two options, either you can pay me half a million dollars, and the video is yours to do as you please".

 

"Daniel I don't have that kind of money, not even close, from were should I get that much money ?" He had to be out of his mind.

 

His voice is cold and calm. "That boyfriend you seems to proud of, he has money hasn't he ? Or else I am pretty sure that some tabloids are willing to pay me more than that".

 

"I don't want Zac dragged into this and I don't want to ask him for money". She didn't know if he had that kind of money accessible, but no matter what she would never ask him to pay for her mistake.

 

He breathed in deeply, like he was thinking. "Well there is a second option, you could come back to me".

 

"Back to you ? Be with you ? Like in being your girlfriend ?" She thought she had to have heard him wrong, he couldn't have said that.

 

He sounded very smug. "Yes, I am willing to forgive you and take you back, and I would never hurt my girlfriends career would I ? But of course I would keep the video as leverage".

 

Amelia knew this was no way about him having feelings for her, not positive ones anyway, he didn't want her back because he loved her, no he just wanted a piece of fame and money, nothing else.

 

"I...I need some time Daniel, look at my options okay ?" Her voice were breaking.

 

"You got till the end of the week, four days, if I haven't heard from you by monday, then I am going to the press, is that understood ?" His voice completely emotionless.

 

She nodded but remembered he couldn't see her. "Yes Daniel, I get it okay, I get it".

 

As she hang up, she felt the tears come and she rose slowly, knowing what she had to do, she had no choice.


	26. "Goodbye my love"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami sees no other option than leaving

Amelia just wanted to roll up and cry or go to the studio and throw herself into Zac’s arms, let him tell her that everything would be alright.

 

But she couldn't, she had to do something, and she had a lot of things to take care of, she could break down when she was done.

 

She called the airline and got a ticket back to Denmark on the first available flight, then she went to her apartment to pack up.

 

She went from room to room, the tears slowly running down her face, was this the end of everything ?

 

Zac’s things she put in a bag, which she would go by his house with on the way to the airport, except for his favourite T-shirt, it smelled like him and she put it in her suitcase.

 

She walked a last round to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, before she closed up and locked the apartment, she left the car keys on the kitchen counter and got a taxi to Zac’s house.

 

At his house Amelia collected her stuff, and left the bag with his things, together with his spare keys and the keys for her apartment.

 

She had debated constantly with herself what to say to Zac and how, she couldn't tell him the truth and she couldn't tell him face to face even though she knew it was the right thing to do, but she knew she would break if she had to.

 

She ended up writing him a letter and leaving it where he would find it as soon as he came home.

Dearest Zac  
I am so sorry to have to do it this way, but  
I don't want to disturb you when you are  
working, and to be honest I am to much of  
a chicken to do it face to face.  
I have to return to Denmark, there is something  
important I have to take care of, I am so sorry.  
I don't know how long this will take, but I am   
going to need space to get it done, I hope you  
understand.  
It has nothing to do with you Zac, you are the   
most amazing man in the world and I love you  
so unbelievable much, I am the one there is   
something wrong with.   
I hope you can forgive me and I don't expect  
anything from you, you are free to move on with  
your life.  
Yours forever Ami

She felt really bad doing it this way, but it was the only way she was capable of doing it.

 

It would be wrong to drag him into this, she couldn't let him see that she wasn't as perfect as he believed, she wouldn't be able to handle the disappointment in his eyes if he found out.

 

She called a cab to take her to the airport, luckily no one recognised her, she was happy not having to explain.

 

When she was sitting in the business lounge she sent a text to Jasper > Sorry, I am on my way back to Denmark, I will contact you when I am home <

 

When her phone rang a few minutes later, she thought it was Jasper and picked it up without looking.

 

"Ami darling what is happening ? Where are you ?" It was Zac, apparently he had come home early.

 

Some part of her wanted to hang up, but she couldn't do that to him. "I am so sorry Zac, I am at the airport, I wish I could tell you what is happening, but I can't".

 

"You know you can tell me anything right ? Nothing would change my feelings for you baby". His voice were breaking slightly and she knew he was close to tears.

 

She shook her head, she just couldn't drag him into this. "I know sweetie, but I can't talk about this, I am truly sorry".

 

"But what about us ? Does this have anything to do with us ? Are we .. Are you leaving me again ? His voice were hoarse and he was clearly fighting to keep himself together.

 

She couldn't crush him like that, she knew he wouldn't be able to handle the truth right now, it was wrong to lie, but he needed time to get used to the idea, to get it a little at a time.

 

"Zac it has nothing to do with us, but I don't know how long this will take, I don't know when I will be able to to come back, so I can't expect you to just wait". She was biting her cheek, it would only get worse if she broke down.

 

He was breathing deeply a couple of times. "Ami, I just need to know one thing, do you still love me ?"

 

"Yes Zac, I love you more than anything else, that hasn't changed at all, I don't think it ever will". She could feel the tears run down her face.

 

She could hear the relief in his voice. "That's all I need to know baby, I will wait for you, no matter how long it might take and what it is you have to do, I love you to".

 

"I have to go now Zac, take good care of yourself, goodbye my love". She hang up and turned of her phone, fighting hard not to break down in the middle of the airport.

 

She walked to the gate to board the plane, to fly back home to a very hard choice.


	27. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 days later

Amelia was curled up in her bed, her face swollen and red from crying almost non-stop for two days.

 

She was holding Zac’s T-shirt to her chest, no matter what she chose to do, she would most likely never see him again and it hurt so much she almost wished that she could just die.

 

She saw no other possibilities, she couldn't drag him down with her, she couldn't let her mistake ruin his career and she couldn't handle that he should be disappointed in her.

 

Her chest was back to feeling like a raw bleeding wound and it was like she couldn't breathe right, like there wasn't oxygen enough.

 

She didn't have anymore tears back, but once in a while her body would contract in dry rasping sobs, that hurt her head and her chest.

 

Her phone had been turned of since she boarded the plane, it was easier that way, she couldn't handle talking to neither Zac nor Jasper or to know they were desperately trying to reach her.

 

Luckily Jasper where in Hamburg this week with another artist, if he had been in Copenhagen he would probably already be on her doorstep, now she had a couple of days extra before facing him.

 

Tomorrow Daniel would expect her answer and she still didn't know what to do, she couldn't see a way out.

 

She couldn't get that kind of money, she had thought about lending them at the bank, but what would she say ? They probably wouldn't lend her that much anyway if it wasn't for a house or car.

 

And just the idea of going back to him made her feel physical ill, that simply wasn't a possibility.

 

Right now she was actually contemplating if suicide could be an option, but she didn't think that she could actually do it.

 

Why couldn't she just be allowed to be happy ? She thought she had worked hard for it, but apparently she didn't deserve it.

 

It was like Zac and her was cursed, no matter how much they loved one another they couldn't be together, like something just wanted to keep them apart.

 

It had felt so right this time, so perfect and for a while, she had actually believed that it was maybe forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book number 3 “Possibly to late” Will be up and running tomorrow.. And Will have a lot of Tom Hiddleston in it


End file.
